


For Luck [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Jousting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "For Luck" by journeycat.</p>
<p>"In more traditional times, a knight would ask for a token from his lady before a joust. Well, Keladry isn't much of a lady, and Faleron can't win a joust to save his life, but who are they to break tradition?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790474) by [journeycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat). 



Length: 10:32  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/for%20luck.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Thanks to journeycat for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
